Understanding Emotions
by YumiStar
Summary: Witches have appeared on Remnant! Madoka and a certain recognizable group of Magical Girls have gone there to try and take care of hat problem...and maybe stop a certain tragedy from happening...huh? That boy is WHO exactly?
1. Trailer Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or RWBY. They belong to Akiyuki Shinbo and RoosterTeeth. I only own the plot, (and I barely own it, considering what this story is based on), and in no way making money off this fan fiction._

 **Warnings:** _Think about it. Madoka Magica, and RWBY. It's enough said._ -_-

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **-Trailer Chapter-**

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **Pink Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _Walking through a type of forest area, a young teenage girl with pink hair and pink eyes, walked calmly. She was heading to a town called 'Vale', to meet back up with some friends of hers, as she had finished gathering some information about their mission here on this strange world. Though, she was suddenly surrounded by boar like creatures that had a black hide, red eyes, and white bone armor. Regardless, she calmly pulled out her weapons from her holsters, and activated them-they had blades on the sides that could easily cut through the beasts. Jumping high in the air, dodging a roll attack from one of the boar creatures, she quickly darted forward, and cut it down with one of her bladed weapons. Another tried to sneak attack her, but she jumped, and spring boarded the enemy, easily cutting that one down as well. Simply dodging and slashing them when they were recovering quickly dispatched the boars._

 _However, after a sudden roar, a giant bear like creature, with black fur, red eyes and white bone armor as well appeared. This enemy was a little too dangerous to get close and personal with, so the girl improvised-by turning her weapon into a long-ranged one! Attacking from afar, she seemed to be doing damage-but then the bear monster suddenly charged, and the girl barely managed to dodge the attack. Getting as much distance between her and the monster, the girl activated a special power of hers called a 'semblance'. She started to glow a bright pink, and readied another shot. As the bear monster charged, she fired her weapon and instantly disintegrated the monster. As her glow faded, she simply made her weapon into the two handed again, put them away, and calmly started back on her travels._

 _She had friends to meet after all._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **If someone like me could do that,**_

 _ **Go around helping people, who are in trouble,**_

 _ **Then I think that would be…**_

 _ **Truly wonderful.''**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **Gold Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _Another young teenage girl, with golden yellow hair and eyes, was walking calmly though the street of Vale. She had some friends to meet up with, with information on their mission here in this world. As she was walking, she heard a commotion coming from a warehouse. Being who she was, she simply couldn't_ _ **ignore**_ _it. So, sneaking in, she saw people with animal features wearing a white and grey uniform that had a snarling red beast on the back and beast masks, stealing what looked like crates of something. Seeing what they were doing, she pulled out her three throwing knives and activated her semblance, tying some yellow ribbons to them._

 _Moving quickly, she began to swing around her tied up knives, at the robbers, with a dance like movements, and quickly kicking the ones that got too close to her. There were only a few more robbers left, so she flung her knives at them, but they actually managed to cut her ribbons. Thinking they have won, they charged her, only to be held back by ribbons, tying them up in neat bows with locks. Using more ribbons that she conjured, she retrieved her knives, and quickly knocked out the captives she had-she didn't want them to run away, after all, when her ribbons finally disappeared when she got far away enough. Seeing no more robbers, she made her way back outside, and to the meeting point._

 _To her friends._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **I'm not afraid of anything, anymore.**_

 _ **Because…**_

 _ **I'm not alone anymore."**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **Violet Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _A young teenage girl, with long black hair and violet eyes, was through the streets somewhere in a place called Mistral, in this strange world. She and her friends-she really only had one friend amongst the group, but she did not mind the rest-had a mission, and they were suppose to meet up in Vale with information that they might have. That was her destination, but she had to get to a place that sailed or flew there. Before she could go farther, she was surrounded by a thug group. She sighed in annoyance, as she quite literally didn't have time for them. So without hesitation, she activated her semblance._

 _Walking past the group, knocking some out to show the group to not to keep messing with her, she waited until she was a good few feet away before she let her semblance down. She ignored the confused and worried shouts and screams she heard behind her, as she simply made her way to her destination. Hearing a gunshot, though, she quickly dodged it, and pulled out her own gun, firing at the thug group with her bullets. When it was only one, she changed her weapon into another type of long ranged weapon, and fired a shot at the last one, knocking them out. As they fell, she quickly stored away her weapon, as her first longed ranged weapon and continued on her journey._

 _The she would not be late, because of some idiots._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **I won't ever depend on anyone again.**_

 _ **I will never need anyone**_

 _ **To understand me again."**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **Blue Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _A blue haired and blue eyed teenage girl was finding her way from a place called Atlas, having gathered her own information to give to her friends. On her way to a boat port and/or airship station, through a snowy forest, however, she encountered a pack of bear monsters, with black fur and bonelike spikes. Though, they had quickly surrounded her, she calmly un-sheathed her sword from her waist. Quickly darting forward, she easily sliced the head of one bear monster's head clean off-and activating her semblance, which were some type of musical circles-she jumped and dashed through the group effortlessly._

 _Seeing just a few more left, the girl switched to her long-ranged weapon-which consisted of her pulling her sheath off her waist, and turning it into a type of pistol. Using her semblance, she easily sped around the bear monsters-leaving music notes behind-and shooting bullets that froze them in place. As they were immobile, she quickly and easily defeated the rest of the monsters, cutting them down with ease. With them gone, she continued on her way to a port or station to quickly meet up with everyone in Vale._

 _There was no room for mistakes for this mission._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **If I regret my decision now,**_

 _ **The feelings upon which it was based**_

 _ **Will be for naught."**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **Maroon Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _A teenage girl, with long red hair and reddish eyes was walking from the Vacuo dessert, on her way to Vale. She had some information of some sorts, but it wasn't all that much. Even the girl was irritated by it, biting into her fruit with a little more force than necessary. As she made her way to a town, so she can get to Vale much quicker, she heard screeching from the air. Looking up, she saw something that was not quite a bird-but not quit a beast either-flying through the sky. It had what looked like black fur and feathers, with bonelike spines along its body. Seeing it charge towards her, she simply pulled out what looked like a bulky assault rifle, getting even more irritated-she had no time to waste, after all._

 _Without hesitation, she started firing what appeared to be fire bullets at the monster, which knocked it clean from the sky, while also damaging it as well. Without hesitation, she charged at the downed monster, changing her rifle into a long spear of some kind, and activating her semblance; suddenly, there was three phantom clones of her-all a red maroon color-charging the downed monster. With great accuracy and skill, the downed beast was no more, very quickly-as she really did not have time to waste. So, as her clones disappeared, she calmly put away her spear-in gun form-back into her holster, and made her way to the town that had an airship station._

 _She needed to regroup, as something she cared about was on the line if her group of friends didn't get even her information, as little as it was._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **Protect the one thing,**_

 _ **You want to protect,**_

 _ **Until the very end."**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 ***** **White Trailer** *****

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 _A young boy-maybe in his teens-with white hair, white cat like ears, red and pink eyes and a long, white tail, was carefully walking through a dark place…where the sky is red, and there are many violet and red crystals…and barren lands as far as the eye could see, with black puddles of some kind. The teen watched as some black monsters, with bonelike spikes or armor crawled from the puddles. Seeing enough, he was trying to find the place they had entered from, so he could hurry to Vale, and let the group he was with know of what he has found-what seemed to practically be a birth place for the black monsters. However, he ran into another trouble that plagued this strange world they were all on. The dark, red and barren world soon distorted into what looked like space. However, it all seemed distorted and blurry…and like it was not real. The boy looked on sadly at this, knowing very well where he was. He also knew that-as much as he wanted to just leave-who knew what leaving this thing in a place where the dark creatures were born would do. It would probably grow stronger…its own little minions-which seemed like made up constellations, that the boy had to fend off-would eventually become monsters, too-probably eating the dark monsters in the real world._

 _So the boy made his way through what was clearly a labyrinth-a place that tricks and deceives people, before killing them-a place, which is simply known as a Witches' Labyrinth. When he finally did get to the master of this place-a Witch-it was a tall, imposing figure that seemed to wear a winter kimono that was silver, violet and gold. The being itself seemed to have deep space as its body-little stars and galaxies blinking on what it did expose-and wore a star crown of some kind. It sat calmly and silently atop a galaxy filled moon._

' _ **ESTRELA'**_

 _ **The Stargazing Witch**_

 _The Witch seemed to sense the boy, and send out minions of fake constellations-and what seemed to be a mix of stars and moon rocks-before the boy dodged, and made his whole being activate with his semblance. He began to glow a reddish pink color, and grabbed a colorful crystal from one of his many pouches. Using his semblance, he made a bow out of pure energy, (not to be confused with lighting), and fired at the Witch. While it did damage, it was not enough-meaning that this Witch had already devoured some people-maybe even the black monsters. Either way, the teen knew he had to make a more powerful weapon. So switching crystals quickly-a light crystal of some sorts-he poured his semblance into the crystal and made a giant glaive of some kind, and swung at the Witch; it cleaved her into two and she promptly knew no more. With the Witch defeated, the distorted space went away. The teen sent away his light weapon, and let his semblance fade, putting the crystal away._

 _Walking to a certain spot in the desolate red and violet place, he picked up a grey and black, egg shaped item, that had star and constellation designs on it. He looked at it sadly, before using another ability of his, to harvest the energy of this item. On his own world, this wouldn't be a problem…on the world were his associates were from, he would normally not care-because he did not have what use to be pointless emotions. But he did have them now, and he realizes-finally realizes-that while emotions are extremely painful, they were also very powerful…nice, even._

' _ **And I am so sorry…for ever taking advantage of them'**_ _the boy thought, as he made his way to where he could exit the desolate, black monster filled place._

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

" _ **I'm sorry…for everything."**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **Fuu, fuu, fuu, let's have a little game, shall we? I know for a fact that you all know the first five trailers, but who is the 6** **th** **trailer? Internet cookies to whoever figures it out, next chapter! PM the answer, so no one can cheat! (Personally, though, it should be pretty obvious).**


	2. Chapter 01-Shocking Surprises

**Yaaaay! Chapter 1 is finally here…and you'll get to see who was in the white trailer in the trailer chapter, as well. (I still firmly believe it should be obvious…)**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or RWBY. They belong to Akiyuki Shinbo and RoosterTeeth. I only own the plot, (and I barely own it, considering what this story is based on), and in no way making money off this fan fiction._

 **Warnings:** _Think about it. Madoka Magica, and RWBY. It's enough said._ -_-

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **-Chapter 01-**

 _ **Shocking Surprises**_

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **[~Outside the Incubator's Seal~]**

They had done it-they had freed Homura from the Incubator's seal, and had given her the chance to meet her best friend again. The friend that she worked to protect in the past-and had also worked hard, to honor her sacrifice.

They gave her a chance to meet Madoka Kaname again.

Lying on a decorated pedestal, Homura Akemi laid, unmoving, with her black bow. Gently, Mami Tomoe sat her still tainted soul gem onto her chest, before looking up at the moon in the night sky in silence, while all of the people invited into Homura's Labyrinth where gently placed down in the wasteland, covered in metal rings and ruins. Atop one of said rings, Kyoko Sakura squatted on one, before asking solemnly, "Are they gone now? Sayaka, and your Bebe too?" Walking towards Kyoko, Mami stopped half way, being silent for a couple of seconds, before smiling sadly up at the sky again, before replying "No."

Looking at Mami, and seeing her look at the sky, Kyoko looked up as well, seeing it start to brighten up, as Mami continued to speak, "They're finally taking her away with them." The sky continued to brighten, now beginning to look like a holy color, shining down on the three girls of the earth, as Kyoko stood up, asking in wonder, "Is that…Madoka Kaname?"

"Yes…" Maim replied, looking up happily at the brightened sky, "The Law of the Cycle, which will one day lead us away too." A whole path of flowers suddenly appeared, leading up to a pink jeweled and white laced, lined gate into somewhere. From it, came a green elephant pulling a carriage that had Sayaka Miki and Nagisa Momoe riding in it, and also, and more importantly, Madoka Kaname-now restored as the goddess that she had become. Opening her golden eyes, she spoke in an ethereal voice, in happiness, "Now I remember. I came here for Homura-chan." Smiling down at said girl, Madoka continued to float down towards her, "I can't believe I could forget something so important."

"Well, there was quite a bit of unnecessary interference." Sayaka said from the green-elephant pulled carriage on the road, "We ended up taking a pretty round about path, huh?" Finishing blowing bubbles, Nagisa replied in a happy reply, not really meaning what she said, "What a bother…"

On the pedestal, Homura slowly opened her eyes, looking at Madoka in silence, as she continued near her, everyone else watching on silently. Madoka began to speak kindly to Homura, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Homura was silent, as Madoka got closer, ready to take her with her into the cycle. "You've worked so hard all this time."

"Madoka…" Homura simply said lowly.

"Now, let's go." Madoka continued to say kindly, stretching her arms out, ready to guide Homura away, "We'll always be together from now on-"

"TROUBLE! TERRIBLE TROUBLE!" a random magical girl suddenly shouted, appearing from the sky, looking very scared. Everyone looked at her in shock, not sure what was going on, but Madoka calmly asked in a soothing voice, "What's wrong? What trouble do you mean?" Without hesitating, the magical girl quickly replied, "We-We've found a universe that seems to have Witches on them, along with other monsters! Th-the Witches seem to be new, though, so the Incubator's might have gone there while you were going after Akemi-san!"

"Why those-!" Sayaka began to swear, while becoming angry, "It's bad enough they do it here, but in another universe!?"

"Mm, it is troubling…" Madoka agreed. She thought deeply, before looking at Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Nagisa and Homura, who was looking worried at Madoka. Said goddess smiled at them, while asking in a happy voice, "Want to come help me? A different universe will be harder to help by myself, even with my powers…"

"Of course!" Sayaka exclaimed, happily.

"If you need me to, I'll gladly help" Mami replied kindly.

"Sure, it sounds interesting…" replied Kyoko, with a cocky smile.

"I-I would help…I went this far to meet you, after all…" Homura replied, smiling happily at Madoka. Nagisa was also going to agree to go, but Madoka said very seriously, "Nagisa-chan, I need you to stay here and help with the magical girls…I'll leave that bit of power with you, okay?" Nagisa looked a little sad that she wouldn't be coming, but still happily agreed. Madoka smiled happily, before going to Homura, "Let me help ease your burden, first Homura-chan. I don't know what would happen once we start on our way to the other universe…"

"O-okay…" Homura agreed. While watching as her Soul Gem became curse free, she realized that the plan she had just a few minutes ago…was foolhardy. Maybe she did love Madoka enough to commit any sin, but to force her to stay with her…that would have ended very badly. Once having Homura join the cycle, Madoka concentrated, explaining that she was opening a portal to the universe they were headed to. It only took a few minutes, before a bright portal opened up before everyone. As they were about to go through, they heard a familiar, and somewhat unwelcomed voice, ask, "Mind if I join you?"

They all turned to look behind them, and saw that one of Kyubey's _'extras'_ had survived Madoka and Homura's joined attack, the little white cat-like creature simply sitting there, waiting patiently, before it spoke to them again, "I know you won't take my word for it, as a lot of what I and my people has done is consider 'tricking' you. However, with what I have heard, they seemed to have gone and conducted the experiment elsewhere, without alerting me or my extras on what they were doing."

"Your point being?" Homura asked, still angry at Kyubey for everything that he had recently has done, especially since they were at a tolerable level since the start of the Wraiths Universe. Kyubey simply ignored her anger, while explaining, "If nothing else, we Incubators are basically scientists, and we share all of our findings. I am very curious on why they didn't alert me to the Witches in this other Universe, when I have done nothing but let them know what has happened here…"

"That is rather suspicious" Sayaka agreed, shockingly, "Unless they have something to gain by keeping this Universe's Kyubey in the dark…"

"Which I am curious to know about, yes" Kyubey agreed, "I don't intend to get in your way, as there isn't any point anymore. I just wish to see if it's a logical reason or not."

Everyone turned to Madoka, since she would clearly be leading the group through this entire mission. Madoka simply smiled, while replying, "Its fine with me, however Kyubey…" here her tone turned a little dangerous, "If you decide that you do need to suddenly interfere with our mission, I will personally make sure every last Incubator in this Universe is destroyed. Understand?"

"I understand completely" Kyubey simply replied. With that simple statement, everyone, minus Nagisa and the messenger magical stepped into the portal.

 **[~Portal Between Worlds~]**

The portal to the new universe was… **bright**...and _dark_ …at the same time. (It didn't really look like twilight either-it _**literally**_ looked like it was day and night at the same time). Anyway, as they are walking/gliding through the portal, they suddenly hear two ethereal voices speak: 

" **Hmmm, hmm…these people are interesting…"**

" _Now, now, brother. Don't go and start making rash decisions again…"_

Everyone stopped in their tracks as two figures-one clad in light and the other in darkness-appeared before them, their discussion still going on. **"Are you really bringing that up right now brother? I was younger and stupid a million years ago!"** This was said by the darkness covered…man, as he was called brother not just a few seconds ago; the one clad in light seemed to also be male, as he was also called brother.

" _It was a terrible decision, and we can't even get rid of it anymore; I think I'm entitled to 'bring it up', as you have put it, for a few more millennium,"_ the light covered being replied to its brother.

" **Ugh, whatever."**

"Um…excuse me?" Madoka, a little unsure, started getting the two brothers attention. Both brothers became silent, so she assumed she got their attention, before she started speaking again, "I'm Madoka Kaname, I'm…"

" _You are 'The Law of the Cycle' from Earth, existing to remove… 'M_ _ahō Shōjo', was it? Yes, these 'Mahō Shōjo' from become creatures of despair-Witches, correct? -and causing chaos"_ the Brother of Light said suddenly.Everyone one, (minus Kyubey), looked at the beings a little shocked. "How…how did you know that?" Mami managed to ask, recovering from shock a bit quicker than everyone else, (but still minus Kyubey).

" **It takes a god to know a god"** the brother in darkness simply said, **"Miss Kaname should know what I mean, yes?"**

Madoka started at her last name, but nodded in affirmative at the Brother of Darkness' statement, "Yes. I also know who you two are-you are the Gods of Remnant, creators of Human kind…and you," here, Madoka gave the Brother of Darkness a disappointed look, "Are the creator of the creatures that they all fight, the creatures of Grimm."

Said brother looked away, in what might have been embarrassment, while muttering, **"…I was young and stupid…"**

" _Putting aside my younger brother's pasts mistakes"_ the Brother of Light began, _"We both sense that everyone in your group is a little…different…"_

"Different? In what way?" Sayaka asked them. The Brother of Darkness groaned in annoyance, before speaking up, **"Stop beating around the bush, brother!"** the Brother of Darkness stated loudly, before addressing the whole group, **"Why, exactly, are all of you** _ **carrying**_ **your souls in those gem like objects?"**

Here is where Kyubey decided to speak up, "They made a contract with me." At this, the two-brother's attention seemed to zero-in on the white cat-like creature as he spoke, "I offer young girls who have the potential to become a Mahō Shōjo a single wish. In exchange, I turn their souls into Soul Gems, and they have to fight Wraiths now…though, as I learned most recently, it use to be Witches before the universe was completely re-written by Kaname Madoka…"

The brothers stared at Kyubey for a very long time, before the Brother of Light finally spoke up;

" _I see…so that's what's wrong with you…"_

" **That is so messed up,** _ **'I'**_ **wouldn't have approved of that when I was younger!"** the Brother of Darkness said, agreeing with whatever his older brother was talking about. This confused everyone, even Kyubey; just what in the world we're they even talking about? Everyone's attention went towards the Brother of Light as he spoke, _"We'll just have to fix everything, won't we then? It'll help them in the long-run…"_

Then suddenly, both brothers held out their hands, which began to glow both gold and purple respectively; suddenly, everyone cried out in pain, kneeling somehow in the space between universes; what was shocking, though, was that even Kyubey was crying out in pain as well. Before they all completely passed out, everyone saw that they were glowing certain colors;

Madoka a light pink,

Sayaka an ocean blue,

Mami a golden yellow,

Kyoko a red maroon,

Homura a purple,

And Kyubey, a reddish pink.

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **[~Somewhere on Remnant~]**

Groaning, Madoka Kaname work in the world of Remnant. Sitting up on what was a forest floor, she saw that everyone in her group, and what seemed to be older boy was passed out still. Remembering her pain, she looked down at herself and made two interesting discoveries;

She was no longer in her goddess form, (yet she felt like she still had that power);

And she was wearing an interesting version of her magical girl outfit, before she became 'The Law of the Cycle.' She now wore a light pink shirt-that had red trim on the hem of the whole shirt-that was like the top of her old magical girl outfit, except it lacked any big poufy pink bows, didn't have as many triangle shapes on the hem of the shirt, (and what she did have, the two in the front were long-with three small oval shaped designs near the bottom-while the ones in the back were small-with a single white oval design on each), had a silver zipper and had light pink, pink and red short, slightly puffy sleeves, with a white button on each; the cut was still the same, with white lace trim, and red trim around the shoulders to show where the sleeves where.

She also wore a short pink vest, with a cream outline where the button holes and pink buttons where on each side, with white lace bottom trim; if she took off the jacket, she would see a big white circle on the back, with a pink tear drop in a pink stylized circle emblem design on the back of said jacket. In her hair, instead of two big dark pink puffy ribbons in her hair, she wore red ribbons like the ones she gave to Homura before. Covering her hands were short, white fingerless gloves, with a small 'V' cut at the bottom of them, and a pink wrist band on each. Her red heels seemed to turn into boot versions, with three pink straps with white buttons, and a red bow on the back -top of each boot. On her neck, was a red cloth-like chocker, with a red bow clip on the back and a pink tear drop jewel that looked like her soul gem...but it seemed to be a normal gem now.

The only thing that hadn't changed was her frilly white socks that stopped right under the knees and her white poufy skirt. She also had on a red and pink quiver, with twinkle designs, that carried arrows that glowed with a pale white light, on her back, with a red leather strap across her chest. Across her waist were red holsters for two weapons, which seemed to be in them already. She heard the other girls groaning, before they all decided to wake up as well. Seeing all their new outfits, they asked out loud in their own way; _'what the heck am I wearing now?'_

"Hey, what's with my magical girl outfit?" Sayaka asked/stated in confusion, looking at her changed clothes; her sleeveless shirt was now completely white, but still had some gold diamond buttons and frills-but it seemed a bit more open at the belly button part. On top of that, was an ocean blue chest plate-trimmed in gold-, with a matching shoulder guard attached with a brown leather strap connecting them; it also tied up like a girdle in the back. She still wore her white, short gloves, with gold trim at the bottom, with a blue wrist cloth on each, and she even wore her long blue gloves under those-but instead of belts on each of those, they were held up by ocean blue elbow guards, with gold trim and brown leather straps. Her blue and white skirt was the same, but the ocean blue cloth was only on the right side; it was attached to her usual blue belt, but instead of a gold buckle, it was pinned with what looked like a blue 'C' soul gem, but this was not a soul gem either.

Her short ocean blue boots had some new accents, which was the zipper that is now on them. Her usual cloth choker for her cape was now metal, and was also an ocean blue, with a golden design still; that held up her new half cape that rested on her left shoulder, with a blue 'C' in two thin circles emblem on the bottom back corner of her cape, (she pulled her cape in a way to look). Her musical hair clip and white long socks, with blue insides-and blue belts with gold buckles that held up said socks-were still the same. On the left side of her waist-clipped to her belt-was a gold and black sheath, which seemed to be holding one of her swords already; on the right was a golden colored pouch, which-as she looked inside to take a peek-had some dark blue and light blue glowing bullet rounds of some kind.

"Hmm, it seems my clothes have transformed themselves…" Mami simply stated; her outfit didn't change too much; her arm covers, gloves skirt, and hat was the same, and her white ribbons on her corset was the same-even the jeweled flower clip on her hat was the same, but not a soul gem either, as well-but what did change, was that her shirt didn't have a medium-high collar anymore-though it was still designed the same a bit-her yellow ribbon was now completely around her neck, her brown and yellow corset now was worn with shoulder straps-those straps use to simply be a design on her shirt, near the shoulders-with a slightly flared out coat tail design, with the yellow stripes on it.

Her brown and white stripped stockings were longer, while her boots were shorter, only reach past her ankle, but still retaining their design. Much later, she would learn that on the back of her shirt, was a golden yellow flower in a stylized circle of the same color. On her waist, clipped on her corset, were golden yellow and brown knife holders, that had flower designs on them and seemed to glow an earth brown like color.

"Hey, what the heck? Who messed with my clothes!?" Kyoko stated in shocked irritation, as her outfit changed just slightly; with her black hair ribbon that was really the only thing that hadn't changed. Her red maroon coat was still sleeveless and white trimmed, but the chest was more open in a tear-drop shape, (with a single white button at the bottom of the white designed trim), and while is still had the frills in the front, it did not have them around the bottom part-that was just white trimmed now; hanging in the bigger opening was what looked like her red oval soul gem, but it too was now just a normal gem. The black sleeveless shirt she wore under the coat was now fuller than before, since it covered any cleavage that would show in the bigger cut in the jacket; it was still white trimmed, with the same design though. Her pink skirt was the same, if slightly shorter, along with her black leggings also being the same, if slightly longer.

Her boots, even though they were still red maroon, with white designs and had a black sole, were much shorter-they stopped a bit above her ankle, with a long-folded part covering the boot-it also wasn't white, but red maroon like the rest of the boot, with white trim. Her grey lilac arm covers-with the same black wrist cuffs-were now fingerless gloves, with a curve at the top of them trimmed in black. Kyoko noticed, that on the right glove's side, just beneath the trim, was a stylized oval design in maroon color, in a black circle trimmed in red. She also noticed that she had a black clip/holster hanging on her back, with a strap across her chest of course, that carried a weapon of some type already; she also had a stealthily clipped on red maroon pouch, with-after looking inside herself-bullets like Sayaka's, except that they sort of glowed red instead.

"…what?" Homura simply asked, not really all that impressed with the sudden change in clothing, (I mean, she _**literally**_ just got out of what was basically a trap set by the damn incubators already-changed clothing isn't that impressive). Her outfit also only change slightly; her white and black jacket now had three black diamond buttons, was shorter-as in, the front twin tails didn't cover all of her light grey lilac, white frilled skirt, (it also had a purple and black stylized design, in a black trimmed circle she would later learn); she also still had the back-purple bow, with the long tails trimmed in black, but they had black diamonds' hanging on the tips, now. Her black shirt had the same collar, bit instead of sleeves, they went into purple trimmed, fingerless gloves, with purple trim on the wrists, and her purple diamond jewel that was also no longer a soul gem was on her left hand still. Her purple neck ribbon also had some black diamond design on the tails of it.

She also still had black leggings, with purple diamond design, but instead of camouflaging with said leggings, you could see where the shoes were now-they were black ankle, heeled shoes, with a purple trim around the top, with a slight triangle cut at the top-facing outwards left and right on each side respectively-and a purple diamond clip on the outside of the shoes. The main difference of Homura's outfit, however, was the fact that she no longer had a light grey shawl on her shoulders. The only thing that stayed the same was the red ribbon that used to be Madoka's was still tied in a bow in her hair. Held by a black strap across her chest, she had a purple quiver, with black diamond designs on her back, holding arrows that seemed to glow a dark purple. On her lower back, held up by a black leather strap as well, was a black holster for a type of gun, which was currently setting in it; on her left side there was a dark purple pouch holding some type of bullets that glowed like her arrows.

Everyone looked at each other, not sure what was going on, but all of their attention was suddenly drawn to the only boy in the group, as he started to groan and stirred, before sitting up, with his back towards them, for only a few minutes at most. He turned to them, with what looked like a pained-confused expression-however, when they all looked at his eyes, everyone was shocked at what they saw, because only one _**creature**_ had those kinds of eyes.

" _ **KYUBEY!?"**_ all the girls started in surprise, making said…boy, now I guess? -flinch in surprise. Kyubey seemed to appear as a pale skinned, male teenager-at least 16 years of age, maybe older-with eyes that had red pupils and pink iris'; he still had his strange cat ears-pink tipped, floaty yellow rings and red ovals- with matching white hair, with a single _ahoge_ piece of hair a top his head, along with his puffy white tail...but now longer and bigger. He also has a red oval jewel on his forehead. He also seemed to somehow be wearing clothes. He wore a white sleeved shirt-that stopped a bit above his wrists-that had a triangle cut in the front at the bottom, with it becoming slightly longer and triangular in the back, and the neck cut enough to show a bit of his neck; the shirt had a red trim around the neck cut and under the shoulders, making it look like he wore two top shirts when it was actually one; there was three red ovals on the front of his shirt, along with on the front and bottom of the sleeves on the shirt, the top oval being slightly bigger than the others on each design-he also had his usual red oval, with a small white oval on the back of the shirt, (which he would learn about later), with two small red ovals on each side of it at the top acting as an emblem.

He also wore short white gloves that only had the thumbs as fingerless, with pink trim and a pink oval on the top of each glove; he also wore slightly baggy pink jeans, with a pink belt buckle, with a thin yellow belt, and four thin yellow matching side belts-two on each side. On his feet, with some of his pants stuffed inside, were a pair of white boots, with a red sole that connected to red circles on the bottom sides of the boots; they also had, (mainly), for style mini silver zippers, with two yellow ring belts on each, that camouflaged into looking like it was just rings on the boots. On his neck was a small gold ring chocker, with three red oval shaped jewels-the middle being the biggest. Unlike all the girls, Kyubey did not seem to be carrying any type of weapon, however, held up by his thin yellow belt, there seemed to be about nine small, red leather pouches, all containing an assortment of different colored crystals that glowed, (which he peeked in to know this, obviously).

They were all silent, staring at each other, as Kyubey fidgeted where he sat, (Madoka and Homura looked on at this with confusion), before Kyoko finally spoke up, "Sooo…you're human now…I guess…?" Kyubey was silent for a bit, before meekly replying, "Faunus…"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, as Mami asked, "Faunus? What is that?"

"A-a Faunus is another type of hu-human…here on Remnant" Kyubey began saying, "…t-that is known for its animal features a-and slightly better senses…"

"Oh-hey, wait! How do you suddenly know all this?" Sayaka asked, making everyone else agree with her question. Kyubey was quiet for a bit, his face pinched as he seemed to try and get control of his words, (or something like that), before he suddenly started glowing a reddish-pink color-

And all the answers flowed into their minds.

They learned what _Auras_ and _Semblances_ were, what kind of money Remnant had- _Lien_ -used, what _'Dust'_ was, and that they all either carried rounds or weapons encrusted with said dust; they know now all types of ' _Grimm'_ that roamed this world, they know about _'Scrolls'_ -some type of cellphone device; they now know what _'Huntsmen'_ and _'Huntresses'_ are-people who fight Grimm for a living; they also learned about the academies that taught said people. They know about the group, _'The White Fang'_ -and knew it was not always a terrorist group; they know about all of Remnant's history-and what were fables and truths. But most importantly-

They knew what they're weapons were now, and what their semblance was.

Madoka's weapon was called _'Pylae Hera'_ , and it was a long pink and red composite bow, with a pink flower design and green vine designs. It can split apart to become pink and red Dual Tonfa, with slide blades. Her semblance seemed to be ' _Hope/Prayer'_. Sayaka's weapon was called _'Mare Lyra'_ , and was a silver and gold cutlass sword, that is a more sleeker and thicker than her magical one, with a gold and black sheath for her cutlass sword; it can also turn into a pistol-that resemble a more mecha version of a Beretta 92FS. Her semblance seemed to be _'Musical Glyphs'_. Mami's weapons were called _'Lilia_ , _Dianthus_ and _Amaryllis'_ and they were simple, but well-crafted throwing knives, with a gold handle, and brown accents, with a hole at the bottom of them, that can have rope or cloth tied to them. They glow a slight brown color, as they have earth dust embedded into them. Her semblance seemed to be _'Ribbons'_ , (again). Kyoko's weapon was called _'Vira'_ , and was a sleeker version of her spear, that can turn into a mecha like version of a Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle. Her semblance seemed to be _'Phantom Clones'_.

Homura's weapon was called _'Ardeo'_ , which was a long black and purple composite bow, with purple diamond designs. It can shift into a sleeker and mecha like FN Minimi light machine gun. Her semblance seemed to be _'Time Manipulation'_ , (again). And Kyubey…Kyubey did not seemed to need and actual weapon, as his semblance, _'Wishes/Wishing'_ , seemed to let him manipulate all the dust that were currently stored in his pouches. Once the _super learning_ was done, they all looked at Kyubey, who was still sitting silently, waiting for their reaction. Madoka, with a very serious face, asked one final question, "Did those two brothers set it up, so that you could give us this information, Kyubey?" Said person didn't speak for a bit, before simply nodding in affirmative, just seeming to curl in on himself.

"So…" Sayaka spoke up, "What's the plan Madoka?" Madoka looked thoughtful, but before she say anything, everyone's attention was again on Kyubey who…was sobbing…"Wait, _**WHAT?!**_ " Kyoko exclaimed in shock. They all got an answer as soon as Kyubey tried to speak through his sobbing;

"I-I-I'm _***hic***_ so-sorry…I'm _***sob***_ so-sorry…I-I-I'm _***sob* *hic***_ so, s-so s-s-sorry…!"

He looked at them all, his face twisted in sorrow and sadness, tears just streaming down his face, (even that little ahoge a top his head, seemed sad and depressed with its withered look). Everyone was so shocked at this blatant display of emotions, they all jumped at the voice going through their heads, which seemed to be Kyubey's way of continuing his apology without his crying getting in the way;

" _I'm sorry…My…my species are actually born with emotion, but…they decided to cut it off…I'm sorry that I thought what you feel…what all of you felt was pointless…I'm sorry… I didn't tell you all the conditions of the contract… I'm sorry that my entire race decided on the removal of souls, instead of the way that won't do that…just because it didn't provide enough energy…I'm sorry I made your souls into soul gems…I'm sorry that a lot of you died because of me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm-'_

It was here that Kyubey's thoughts and crying were cut off, as Madoka had suddenly embraced him tight, with a sad smile, while saying to him, "It's okay now. You don't have to be sad anymore. You don't have to feel guilty anymore…"

Madoka kept hugging him for a few more seconds, before removing herself from the hug, and kneeling in front of Kyubey, while smiling brightly at him, "All that matters is that you want to change and atone for the past. All that matters is that your willing to work for forgiveness." Kyubey looked at Madoka and everyone in amassment, as almost everyone one there gave him some form of smile, except for Homura, (though she did seem to nod in agreement at Madoka's words, so she might kind of forgives him...), Kyubey wiped his eyes of tears, and gave everyone a kind smile.

"Ye-yes, I do. I do! Let me help you in whatever way I can…I…I…" Kyubey took a deep breath, while saying happily, "I want to understand these emotions…these amazing feelings that I missed out on so long!"

 **[LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE]**

 **Ha-ha, yeah I'm ending the chapter here. I felt like if I kept on going, I would just start rambling…also, I just really want everyone to start meeting RWBY characters! And for everyone out there that guessed 'Kyubey', I give you INTERNET COOKIES!**

 **Read and Review if you wish. These are one of those stories where I apricate your input…but writing this story as I want to. :p**


	3. EDITOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey you all that started watching this story! I know you must be excited to see what happens in 'Understanding Emotions', and I am very happy about that and so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet. I've…been having to re-write the plot in my head since we have so much new information since 'RWBY Volume 5'.**

 **Another thing is, I have other stories I want to re-write, since I feel I have gotten better at writing, stories that I need to finish and new stories that I would like to start on, (some of which I mention in my poll. Please go vote), so its taking me a bit of time. I hope you will all understand and please be patient. I take time to do shit. XD**


End file.
